The invention relates generally to automated target range systems and more particularly to automated target range systems having self-propelled carriage assemblies which are selectively and independently controllable.
There are many automated target range systems presently in use which incorporate an overhead track to support a carriage. This carriage in turn supports a target for use in a shooting range. Some of these carriage assemblies include a target turning device to rotate the target 90.degree. about a vertical axis. This target turning device enables the systems to be used in law enforcement firearms training courses with timed shooting events. However, because of the structure of the prior art devices, they are subject to high maintenance cost, high down time and are less flexible in the manner of operation and control.
For example, one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,102. This automated target range system discloses a carriage that is mounted on an overhead track that extends longitudinally away from the shooter. The target carriage is pulled along the track by a steel puller cable, takeup pulley and drive motor arrangement. The steel puller cable is also an electrical conductor which provides power to the target turning device. However, because this arrangement uses plastic insulators and pulleys, the maintenance costs and down time are substantial.
Other prior art devices utilize similar cable and pulley systems in order to move the carriage along a "V" shaped track. In some, electrical power is provided to the target turning device via a driveable carbon brush, track insulator and take-up pulley arrangement. In others, power is provided to the target turning device via an externally exposed electrical bar. These devices suffer from high maintenance cost and high down time because of bullets damaging plastic pulleys and electrical shorts caused by ammunition casings and lead particles touching the electrified puller cable or electrical bar in the track cavity.
With the prior art devices, the target holders are typically metallic and subject to damage from bullets striking the surface. The prior target holders are also prone to cause misdirected or late shots to return to the area of the shooter. And the prior art devices that utilize steel puller cable and pulley devices, individual system and target status data cannot be transmitted from the carrier and displayed at a central control location. Similarly, with these devices, there is a limit to the number of units that can be operated sequentially, if at all. Further, these prior systems are unable to accept different operational programs for various courses and levels of firearms training.